Keeping Secrets
by MissCaptivated
Summary: It s not easy being Harry Potter and trying to keep your relationship with a famous quidditch star a secret from the rest of the wizarding world. It s even harder to keep it a secret from her brother, especially when said brother is your best friend and always tends to appear in the untimeliest of situations. Harry/Ginny, AU, After Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping secrets****.**

**It´s not easy being Harry Potter and trying to keep your relationship with a famous quidditch star a secret from the rest of the wizarding world. It´s even harder to keep it a secret from her brother, especially when said brother is your best friend and always tends to appear in the untimeliest of situations. Harry/Ginny, AU, After Hogwarts.**

AN: An old one. Occasionally I´m reminded of them and think it´s a shame to have a ton of stories lying around unpublished. So, who doesn't love the good old "secret relationship" trope, right? Sorry for any grammatical mistakes in advance.

_Disclaimer. I do not own Harry potter. __Contains mature themes and coarse language__._

**_Chapter 1_**

Harry rolled over in bed, expecting to encounter Ginny's warm body but instead his arm slumped against the cold sheets. He was momentarily confused, and worry shot through him until he remembered she'd left early this morning for her last practise before the holidays. He breathed out, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. Stretching out on the bed he was pleased to notice that for once his muscles wasn't stiff and aching.

Harry had been on Christmas break from Auror training for three days now and it was the first time in months he was thoroughly calm and relaxed. He had been looking forward to some time off and he fully intended on spending as much time as possible with Ginny. He smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. Oh, how he wished she´d still be in the bed with him right now because he wouldn´t have minded getting some use out of those rested muscles. But there´s no use in sulking, Harry thought. She would be back later and they´d had the whole apartment to themselves for the entire holiday. Harry was defiantly looking forward to Christmas this year.

After a quick shower, Harry walked into the kitchen in search for that first cup of life-giving elixir of the day. If Ginny would have been here, he might have made some English breakfast for them both, but for now, he was fully content with just a cup of coffee and reading the prophet as he sat down at the kitchen table. He quickly got engrossed in an article about the new undersecretary to the Minister of Magic when a sudden cough from somewhere behind startled him and instinctively made him reached for his want. The move unfortunately also made him spill half the cup of steaming hot coffee he was holding into his bare lap.

"Arrghh! Fuck!" Harry cursed loudly, all while turning, wand at the ready to see what the cause of the disturbance was.

Ron was leaning against the doorpost, arms folded across his chest.

"Bloody hell Ron, a bit of warning next time, will you!" Harry scowled as he hurriedly cleaned the mess away with his wand while sending his friend an annoyed look.

To anyone else, Ron would have been quite the imposing sight. He was tall, board shouldered and practically filled the entire doorway these days. The gruesome training regime at the academy had done wonders for him. A few weeks ago, Harry accidently overheard Hermione gush about her boyfriend's new physique to a friend of hers. It was a conversation he wished he could forget to be honest. Not that Harry was too shabby himself. He was quite fit these days, happy to be far from the scrawny boy he´d once been.

"Sorry mate, how stupid of me to think the freshly made coffee you didn't make yourself, was hint enough that your _roommate_ was home" Ron drawled as he moved to grab some coffee before sitting down at the little squared kitchen table.

"Well yea, I guess. Just a lot on my mind this morning" Harry had stupidly assumed Ginny had been the one to put on the coffee, but he wasn't about to mention _that._

"On your mind, or in your bed, eh?" Ron hinted suggestively, grinning at him from across the table and effectively giving Harry a small heart attack. It felt like someone had tipped a bucked of icy water over him as the panic coursed through his body, his muscles tensing. _Fuck fuck fuck_. Right at that moment, Harry was immensely grateful for the emotion control training they'd been doing this autumn. Hopefully Ron didn't see the chaos currently inside of him, a million different thoughts swirling.

When exactly did Ron get back to the apartment? Wasn't he supposed to stay at Hermione's for the holidays? But most importantly, how in Merlin's name did Ron know there had been anyone in his bed apart from Harry himself? Thinking back, he was positive he and Ginny hadn't left his bedroom all night, so there was no way Ron could have seen them unless...Had he heard them? _Well shit. _Harry hadn't bothered with any silencing charms because Ron wasn't supposed to be home!

_Calm down Harry._ He told himself. If Ron knew it was his little sister in Harrys bedroom last night, he wouldn't still be sitting here, unharmed and alive, would he? _Definitely not._ Feeling slightly relieved as he realised this, Harry quickly snapped back to the conversation.

"Both I guess" He confirmed while he ran his hand threw his hair as casually as he could, trying to smooth down the bedhead look he was currently sporting to no avail. "What tipped you off? Weren't you staying at Hermione's?" Harry questioned.

"Hard to miss the sounds you and she was making to be honest. "_Oh Harry, Harry_!" Ron mimicked, doing a horrible impression of a high-pitched female voice. Harry swiftly reached across the table giving his best friend a hard punch.

"Ouch!" Ron half-heartedly glared at Harry while rubbing his arm. "But to answer your other question, yes, I was but Hermione had some bloody report she had to finish up before the holidays, so she basically banished me from her apartment after dinner, saying I was distracting her! Can you believe that Harry? I mean, how can work be more important than her ruggedly handsome boyfriend standing before her completely naked, huh?" Ron huffed annoyed.

"Matter of fact I can, but there's really no need to enlighten me on your attempts at seducing my best friend, thank you!" Harry said, doing his best to banish the pictures that had unwillingly appeared in his head at Ron´s words.

"Right back at ya mate! I lived a perfectly happy life until now, not knowing how my best mate sound in the bedroom. So, for the sake of my health, remember the bloody silencing charms next time, will ya?"

"Would it be my problem if you went mentally insane?" Harry said looking at Ron and raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Oh, it would be way worse, I'd try and kill myself if I'm forced to listen to that ever again. You'd have my life on your conscience mate. And knowing my spell work, I'll probably fuck it up and not even manage to do a clean job"

Harry chuckled at his friend. Ron wasn´t the best at wand work sure, but he had improved greatly since Hogwarts and was quite good these days. His logical and technical skills was far greater though and would surely be his best asset as an Auror.

"How disappointed Hermione would be if you failed your final exam in life"

"Without doubt, she'll have a **T** engraved on my tombstone" Ron shot back, making both of them chuckle, thinking about their studious friend and girlfriend.

"You going to eat these?" Ron gestured to the croissants sitting on the table in front of him.

"No, go ahead. They're from yesterday though" Harry added.

"And?" Ron questioned, his mouth already stuffed with pastries. "Still good" he shrugged.

Harry just shook his head at his friend before returning to reading the prophet. Happy they were finally past the topic of his love life now.

"So.." Ron started. Making Harry reluctantly look up only to see Ron grinning slyly back at him. He did not like the look on his best friend's face.

"Who´s the girl?"

Harry had naively hoped that Ron would forget their previous topic and ask no further questions. After all, food usually had his mind pretty occupied. But it seemed Harry wasn´t about to have any kind of luck today. He sighed silently before answering.

"Well..." Not wanting to lie directly to Ron´s face, Harry was pondering how he was going to phrase this. _Yes, fun fact, I'm actually seeing your sister! She's bloody amazing. Oh, and btw, I shagged her right here on the kitchen table yesterday, and then two more times in the bed! _

"I don't know what to tell you to be honest" _Now that certainly wasn't lying now was it! _

"´Tis okay if you don't want to talk about it." Small pieces of baked goods escaped Rons mouth while he spoke. It would probably make anyone else disgusted, but Harry was used to Ron's lacking table manners. "Just know me and Hermione support you, yea? It´s been far too long since you had anyone, and we seriously started to worry about you, ya know? But lately you've seemed happy, so whoever puts that smile on your face is worth it. And when you're ready for us to meet her, I promise I'll be on my very best behaviour!" He announced proudly.

"Thanks mate" Harry gave him an honest smile, knowing his best friend was truly happy for him but at the same time trying to suppress the dreadful feeling of impending doom. He was convinced Ron would not be this pleased if he found out exactly who Harry had been seeing these last weeks. The fact that Ginny made Harry happy and more content with life than ever before, would then matter very little in the eyes of one Ronald -Big brother-Weasley.

" Btw, did you know Ginny is seeing some new bloke?" Harry wanted to scream out loud but refrained. There really was no end to today's torture. He looked at Ron with a nonplus expression and shook his head.

"Well she is, and I am pretty miffed she hasn't told me or anyone else in the family! I know I'm her older brother and all that, but this isn't Hogwarts. I won't go ballistic on the poor bloke for dating my baby sister. I´ll just flex my muscles a bit, intimidate him, ya know? So, he knows who he'll have to deal with if he hurts her." Ron said, finishing with a display of said muscles.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron "She's twenty and a professional quidditch player, hardly a baby anymore Ron. If anyone could look after herself, it´s Ginny" he said, slightly annoyed at Ron's constant overprotective tendencies.

"I know that, but still" Ron complained.

As the sounds of Rons continuous munching echoed in the small kitchen, Harry couldn't help but wonder exactly how Ron knew. Obviously, Ginny had not been the one to tell him.

"Out of curiosity, how is it that you know this if she hasn't told you herself?"

Ron didn't answer immediately but instead seemed to be digging for something in his pocket and soon had a magazine in his hand, tossing it over the table for Harry to catch. "It´s all over Which Weekly"Harry caught the newspaper and there it was, in big bold letters on the front page.

**Ginny Weasleys latest catch! Pictures inside!**

"I didn't know you read this crap" Harry said darkly as he fumbled with the glossy pages, flipping to where the pictures were_. Please let them be blurry._

"I don't, but when it´s something concerning my baby sister, I feel obligated to keep informed"

"Right" Harry mumbled, not really listening as he desperately eyed though the article. There were pictures, and lots of them. After examining them further, Harry let go of the breath he'd been holding. The pictures were taken from far away. Ginny was easy enough to spot even from outside the stadium where the photographer must have been standing. Her fiery red hair and green Holyhead Harpies training kit leaving no doubts to who it was, but Harrys face was mostly obscured from view, buried in Ginny's neck and hair.

He was very grateful these pictures were all the photographer got, because he remembered other days when he´d gone to meet her after practise and things got a lot more heated, a lot quicker. He didn´t want Ginny displayed on the front page of Witch Weekley with him squeezing her bum or one hand up her shirt. There would be no end to negative press that would give her. Harry silently cursed himself. They really needed to be more careful. It was just that sometimes it was hard to think coherent thoughts around Ginny, especially when she was wearing her harpies training kit, the tight fabric clinging to her curves in the most delicious way. Just thinking about it made a stir in his pants, and he shifted uncomfortably on the chair.

"Idiot" Harry mumbled, more to himself than anyone else, but Ron must have thought he said it towards the unknown boyfriend displayed in the magazine.

"Still got that crush on her from 6th year eh?"

"Excuse me?" Harry looked up from the magazine, confused at his friends' words and that same panicky feeling from before crushing down on him again.

"You're calling that guy an idiot" Ron clarified, nodding his head towards the magazine in Harrys hands "Are you miffed some bloke snatched her up, huh?" He jokingly added.

_Crush?_ Well Harry knew he had one on her since they were at Hogwarts together, but this was far beyond that stage now. In their past weeks together, he had fallen madly love with her. Head over heels really. Which meant that what he was about to say technically wasn´t a lie. His feelings were definitely not just a crush anymore.

"No, no crush. Just annoyed how these magazines always publish crap about the people I care about"

Harry sort of zoned out after that when Ron started rambling on and on about intrusive reporters, lost in his own thoughts. He prayed Ron wouldn´t tell the rest of the Weasley brothers about any of this. There would be no end to the teasing Harry would have to endure during Christmas. Besides, not all of Ginny's brothers were as thick-headed as Ron when it came to putting two and two together and would surely do the math when they saw the magazine. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly on edge, but he quickly pushed that feeling aside. He wasn´t going to let this bad feeling destroy the rest of his holiday with Ginny.

**oOo**

Harry was spending Sunday afternoon at the Burrow. It felt like a second home coming here and Mrs Weasley's cooking was certainly a reason all on its own to attend weekend dinners. Today though, Harry was feeling anxious. Being so close to Ginny and not be able to even hold her hand or kiss her for several hours was driving him crazy, especially after spending the last few days together doing nothing but touching each other.

But desperate times call for desperate measures, so when they all waited for dessert Harry discreetly gestured for Ginny to follow him to the upstairs bathroom for a quick snogging session. His previous promise to be more cautious completely forgotten.

It wasn´t hard to sneak away unnoticed at the Burrow these days. There was constant buzzing and talking when the six siblings and a few significant others gathered in the same room. Not to mention the attention Percy's one-year-old son William attracted, toddling around.

The small upstairs bathroom wasn´t by any means big, and you had to be careful not to knock down any scented candles from the shelf's above the toilet, but Harry didn't mind having the sink dig into his lower back, as long as Ginny was in his arms. And despite everything it was quite cosy.

Harry should have known there was no way this blissful moment would last. But Ginny's soft lips made everything else become sort of fuzzy and he almost forgot where they were until there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Harry? Mate? You in there?" The door handle rattled violently as Ron's voice echoed through the door. Harry tore his mouth away from Ginny's abruptly. Looking down at her he saw the same panic he felt himself reflected in her honey brown eyes.

Ginny's finger went to her lips as she gestured for him to keep quiet. But as the silence stretched on, Harry realised keeping quiet would probably only make the whole situation worse. Possibly ending in Ron forcing his way into the toilet and Harry had no intention of letting that happen.

Harry cleared his throat "Yes?"

Ginny hissed angrily up at him. He tried giving her a reassuring look but from the way she pursed her lips he could tell she wasn´t convinced.

"Have you seen Ginny anywhere? Mum´s been asking for her"

Ginny's eyes grew huge and if possible, even more panicky as she looked up at him now. _Think, Harry Think! _His brain was working overdrive as he tried to come up with anything that didn´t sound as guilty as he felt right now.

"Uhm no, I haven´t seen her since dinner. I´m not feeling well though, must be something I ate for lunch. Give me a minute, I'll be right down."

"Oh. Alright" They heard Ron move down the stairs until there was only silence. When Harry finally looked down at Ginny again, he could see relief written all over her face.

"That was close" she breathed.

"It was, and as much as I'd love to continue this, I doubt we can get away with being absent much longer without at least one of your more intelligent brothers catching on.

"Yea" Ginny pouted slightly, looking absolutely adoring as she looked up at him through her lashes. All Harry wanted was to stay there and continue kissing those soft peachy lips, but they both knew that wasn't an option right now. Harry kissed her forehead softly instead and pulled her into his embrace.

**oOo**

Ginny entered the kitchen to find her mother buzzing around, preparing what looked like sandwiches composed from leftover dinner. Presumably for her insatiable brothers who never seemed to stop eating whenever they were at the Burrow. She felt sorry for their wives and girlfriends.

"Oh, there you are Ginny dear! I was wondering where you´d gotten at." Her mother said as she spotted her standing in the doorway.

Luckily, Ginny had already thought of a response on her way down the stairs. "I was just up in my old room. I miss living here sometimes you know, and that room holds a lot of memories.

"You´re always welcome here whenever you want sweetheart, you know that, don´t you?"

"I know mother" She hugged her mother. Feeling familiar comfort in the warm embrace.

"Will you take these to your brothers and Harry?" she said handing Ginny a tray full of sandwiches.

"I´m so worried they don´t eat nearly as much as they should these days, living on their own, always so busy with training. I know Hermione tries to look after them, but the poor girl can't cook a decent meal even if her life depended on it"

Fortunate for Ron, their mother had no clue about his current living situation. How he practically lived with Hermione at her apartment instead of the one he and Harry shared. Their mother was best kept in the dark about these kinds of things. She was rather old in her ways, which dictated there was no living together before marriage. It wasn´t that Molly was oblivious to the way her unmarried children lived some parts of their life. She just seemed to overlook certain things until proven otherwise. Ginny suspected it was a necessary act of survival, simply because there would be no end to the lectures directed at her brothers, should her mother act on every hunch or suspicion. But when evidence come forth that one of her children didn´t live according to the ´proper ways´, Merlin help them. You did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Molly Weasleys lectures. She was a woman with a fiery temper, and not afraid to unleash it.

Now, should Ron turn out to be a thick-headed git at some point, well, let´s just say certain information would find its way rather quickly to one Molly Weasley, Ginny mused mischievously. Everything was allowed in love and sibling rivalry, that she learned early growing up as the only girl among six brothers.

"Mum, I think Ron and Harry are more than capable of feeding themselves. Ron made me Scottish pie the other week. Oh, and Harry makes a killer English breakfast with... "She trailed off. Realising to late what she just let slip. _Shit. _Her mother's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Um, me and Hermione went to Ron and Harrys for breakfast before heading to Diagnon Alley for Christmas shopping last week" she lied easily. Her mother looked less then convinced, but obviously decided to not push the matter further.

"Well that might be the case, but I still-"

"I know, and that´s what mums do, they worry" Ginny interrupted, softly kissing her mother on the cheek before taking the plate of sandwiches and heading towards the buzz in the Living room.

**OOo**

Harry eagerly ate the leftover sandwiches Ginny had put on the table, much like everyone around him. He didn´t even know why he was amazed anymore at the amount of food the Weasley brothers could cobble down within minutes.

Harry was listening to Charlie animatedly telling the room about his latest dragon excision in Algeria when he noticed Ginny was no longer present. He quickly excused himself to whoever sat closest and snuck out of the room. He nonverbally cast a quick revelation spell to find she was closer than he thought in the small study just down the hall. Upon entering the room, she stood with her back to him, gazing out through the small window.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked coming up behind her, placing his arms around her.

"Yea, I just needed a break from the noise in that room" Harry could understand that, it was quite loud. She turned in his arms and he moved to gently stroke her cheek. They stood there embracing for a few precious moments until Harry spoke, knowing there was a subject they couldn´t avoid any longer.

"Gin, when are we going to tell them?"

She didn´t look directly at him, but instead seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"Don´t you want to?" He questioned, frowning slightly. Lately it seemed Ron was walking in on them left and right, and Harry didn´t want to hide anymore, regardless of what telling everyone would result in.

"I do, but..." Ginny sighed heavily. "It´s just that I'm enjoying this so much. You and me. It´s like we´re in our own private little world right now. No meddling mothers. No idiot brothers, and no dealing with the press and everything that will come from going public with this"

"I know, and I feel the same. But don´t you think we should at least tell your family?

"I guess" she murmured, looking slightly deflated. Harry hugged her close to his chest.

"I don´t want to sneak around when we´re here at the burrow. It´s hard enough trying to keep this from Ron, let alone your entire family" Harry continued while looking down at her he could see a familiar glint forming in her eyes.

"But Harry, are you saying you would snog me in front of my family if they knew? " She said, looking mockingly outraged "I´m not so sure my brothers would approve!"

Harry chuckled " Merlin no, I value my life way too much. We´d have to stick to the loo."

"And I value your _assets_ way too much to let anything happen to them" She whispered huskily, her breath hot below his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Of course, you do, they're quite famous after all" he teased back.

"Getting cocky, are we?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I thought that was pretty obvious" Harry said, pressing his hips against hers, making her very aware of the bulge forming in his pants. She snaked her hand down to stroke him. Earning a low throaty moan from Harry. _The wonderful things this witch did to him_. With one hand he gripped her waist while the other found its way past her silky blouse, caressing the soft skin on her taunt stomach.

"What do you say we get out of here and meet back in your bedroom in say... 20 minutes?" She breathed. Her voice was throaty enough for Harry to know he had affected her just as much as she had him. He growled lowly as he shifted to reach her mouth and kissed her with pent-up passion. "Too long" He could feel her smile against his lips and to his disappointment she untwined herself from his arms.

"I´ll go first" she said looking up at him amused. Harrys eyes followed her form as she swayed out of the room. He fell back against the wall, desperately trying to deflate his erection enough to say a quick goodbye. Thinking of anything but the wonders that what was awaiting when he got back to his apartment.

**oOo**

"Mum!" Ginny came calling into the kitchen "I'm heading home."

"Oh, already dear?" Her mother said looking up from the dishes.

"Yea, training was exhausting today. Gwenog gave us hell since we´re going to be off for the holidays soon" She smiled in what she hoped was a convincing way. In reality, they had no training at all today. Gwenog has given them two weeks of for Christmas after their last win against Appleby Arrows and their last practise had been a week ago. But her mother didn´t know that.

Molly dried her hands as she turned to look at her daughter "I for one, think it is outrageous how hard they push you girls! You´ll end up hurting yourself! I don´t understand why they can't give you a few days of before and after Christmas to rest and-"

"Mum!" Ginny interrupted, suddenly feeling quite tired at her mother's constant disapproval of her quidditch career as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Her mother had been less then pleased when she´d chosen to sign a contract with the harpies instead of going into the healer academy like her mother had always hoped for. Now she was constantly worried Ginny would hurt herself in what she thought was an "_excessively violent sport_".

"We have to train hard to prove ourselves this season. We're hoping to be in the top three, and then hopefully win the cup next year. That takes a lot of work mum. We´ve got a good team, finally! Gwenog isn´t going to fuck that up by slacking off on our training!" She argued heatedly, suddenly feeling quite worked up even though she was technically lying. But once ignited, Ginny's temper heated up quickly. Just like her mothers.

"Language dear!" Her mother scowled and a heavy silence erupted between them. It always ended like this when they got into the topic of Ginny's career choice and soon enough her mother started fiddling around with the dishes again. Ginny was just about to turn and leave when her mother spoke again.

"Why don´t you bring that new boyfriend of yours around for Christmas day dinner" Voice was back to her normal soft tone, like their heated argument just minutes ago never happened.

Ginny didn´t know why she was surprised that her mother knew. She did have a subscription on all the Gossip magazines after all and Ginny knew exactly what had been in the latest issue of Witch Weekly. But there was a huge difference between her mother knowing she had a boyfriend and actually introducing one.

"Mother, I don´t know if that´s the best idea. I-"

"Oh nonsense, we´ll want to meet the boy!" Molly interrupted, her tone of voice leaving no room to argue this time.

Even after her and Harrys talk in the study, Ginny still didn't feel mentally prepared to reveal him as her boyfriend just yet. She knew all the fuss that would come from it. The exception being her mother, who would be beyond delighted. She would start talking about marriage and kids and things that Ginny just didn't want to deal with right now. All she wanted was to just have Harry for herself a little while longer.

When noticing her daughter's reluctance, Molly spoke again "Don´t you worry Ginny, I'll make sure everyone is on their best behaviour!" Ginny snorted loudly at that last bit. There was no way in hell her brothers would behave. But from the way her mother looked at her, and the fact that deep-down Ginny knew she couldn´t keep her and Harry's relationship a secret any longer. She nodded her head in defeat. "I´ll ask" she said.

They were all bound to find out sooner rather than later, and Ginny preferred it being on her terms rather than some surprise exposure after all.

**oOo**

"Thank you for dinner Molly. Delicious as always"

"Oh Harry. No worries at all dear" She brushed off her hands on her apron as she gave him a tight hug. Harry smiled down at her, and he hoped she didn´t notice his sweaty palms and nervousness. He was grateful for how warm and welcoming the Weasleys had been before and even more so after the war. How Molly made no difference between Harry and her own children. But that made lying and sneaking around with her only daughter behind her back very difficult for Harry. It was easier to ignore this feeling when they weren't at the burrow. But standing here alone with Molly in the kitchen, made Harry feel like he was drowning in guilt. Like he had committed murder and was currently lying during interrogation.

"Of course, Molly. Thank you again" he added quickly. Harry just wanted to get out of the kitchen as quickly as possible and into the cold air.

"Oh, and Harry" Molly said, stopping him as he was about to open the door. He turned and hoped the smile he put on didn´t look as strained as it felt. "Yes?"

"You´re coming for Christmas dinner aren´t you?"

"Of course! I wouldn´t miss it for the world Molly" he reassured.

She beamed back at him." Oh, and I told Ginny too bring her new boyfriend, I just wanted you to know you can bring someone too. Ron tells me there´s a special lady in your life" It wasn´t as much of a question as it was a statement and Harry made a mental note to kill Ron later.

"That´s very generous of you. I´ll make sure to ask her"

"Oh don´t mention It love, the more the merrier. It´s Christmas after all"

"I can´t wait!" Now that was a lie. It was like saying one was looking forward to going to drinking skele-gro. Because Harry doubted Christmas dinner would be a joyful experience for him this year.

But right now, Harrys main focus was on leaving. After all, Christmas was still a few days away.

Harry tried not to slam the door shut and run to the apparition-point in the far end of the garden. But he found it almost impossible as he half walked, half ran across the garden until he was finally outside the wards, apparating with a flurry.

In the kitchen a mischievous smile spread across Mrs. Weasleys face as she watched Harry hurry across the back yard. She was a mother of seven after all. There was not much that made it past her unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With a soft pop, Harry arrived outside his and Ron´s flat. He unlocked the door, all intentions set on talking to Ginny about how exactly they were going to tell her family on Christmas day when he noticed Ginny's pumps on the carpet. Not far from them he saw her skirt, closely followed by her blouse and stockings. They all left a trail of clothes all the way to his bedroom. He quickly made his way to the bedroom door, opening it only to find his gorgeous girlfriend on his bed. She was laying on her stomach, propped up on one elbow with a seductive grin gracing her perfect face, wearing nothing but a pair of emerald green silk knickers. It took him all his willpower not to simply jump her then and there.

"You´re late." She said matter-of-factly " I suggest you get that delicious ass of yours over here this instant and start to make it up to me"

Harry felt himself harden painfully fast, making his dress pants much to tight and uncomfortable. Again, fighting down the urge to prowl her and pin her to she bed, he felt an explanation for his late arrival was in order.

"I´ll have you know the reason I'm late is that your dear mother wanted to invite my new girlfriend to Christmas day dinner" He started moving purposely towards the bed, making quick work of his shirt, trousers and with some difficulty, socks. Finally jumping onto the bed, he grabbed hold of her roughly, flipping her onto her back and pinning her hands firmly over her head. She giggled and tried to wriggle free, but it was impossible for her to get lose. He looked down into Ginny's face, her red hair fanned out around her on the bedspread, her honey eyes intense with emotions. She truly was a stunning sight to behold.

"Oh, is that so? Do I know her?" Ginny teased. Her lush lips moved as she spoke, looking impossibly soft and inviting. She was so beautiful that Harry couldn't resist the urge to touch his lips against the delicate skin just below her ear.

"I'm not sure. She´s got fiery red hair" He whispered while trailing feather light kisses down her jawline. "She´s an amazing chaser for the Holyhead Harpies." He said, louder this time as his lips continued their way, kissing and licking slowly down her body.

"So, Harry Potter snatched himself a Harpy? I´ll be dammed." She murmured. Pleasure clearly noticeable in her voice.

"That he did" Harry paused his ministrations, looking up at her as he softly kneaded her breast. "She´s also unbelievably sexy" His mouth found her nipple then and he moaned into her soft skin as he felt it harden between his lips.

"Is that so?" She breathed out.

-"Mmm" he hummed; mouth still attached to her nipple.

**oOo**

Early the next morning, they were propped up against the headboard of Harry's bed, the warm duvet tightly wrapped around them, enjoying his delicious English breakfast in bed. Ginny had been quieter than usual though and Harry suspected she had her thoughts on the exact same thing he had.

Soaking up the deep yellow egg yolk with his last piece of toast, Harry spoke.

"So, how do you propose we go about telling your family about us?"

"Wow potter, if I weren't awake already that surely did the trick" Ginny said in her usual joking voice but at the same time Harry could hear uncertainty mixed in it too.

"Well, I was going to bring it up last night, but a certain redhead had me thoroughly distracted"

"Pleasantly so I hope?"

"Always" He reassured.

Ginny leaned over Harry to put her empty plate on the nightstand and on the way back her hands somehow found their way under the duvet. Her hands were warm and wonderful on him even though Harry knew she was just trying to divert him from the conversation. Pushing her hands away he turned to her with a slightly warning look.

"Ginny…"

"I know." She sighed." I have thought about it too. My brothers are who they are and they will surely take on the form of overprotective big brothers"

"You mean beat me up"

"Of course not, they wouldn´t do that to you. You´re family!" Despite her reassurance Harry was not as convinced of the Weasley brothers no-knuckle policy as Ginny seemed.

" You say that now but-" Harry started before Ginny interrupted him.

"So I was thinking that I'll go to the burrow ahead of you on Christmas Day and then I will teach them a lesson or two on good manners and how to behave themselves before you arrive!"

Harry chuckled at his girlfriend's excitement. " You mean you'll point your wand at them and threaten them with your bat-boogie hex?" He clarified.

" Well… I do admit that is part of the plan" She admitted grinning.

It felt slightly wrong to have Ginny at the front in what was essentially his battle, but he had to agree it would probably be way more effective coming from her. And to be honest it was much better than any plans Harry had come up with so far.

"But in all seriousness. It´s about time my dear brothers learn that I am an adult. I make my own decisions regarding who I date, and who I don´t. They can sod off for all I care!" she huffed now slightly annoyed.

"I do hope I will be the only one you date for some time now. Preferably forever" Harry said, taking her chin and turning her face towards him before leaning over and giving her a deep kiss.

"Was that a hidden proposal, Mr Potter?" She giggled under his lips.

"Well no…not now. But in the future, I will. I love you so much Ginny." He answered honestly.

She looked up at him, before giving him a huge smile "And I love you" She said scooting closer to his side, hugging him close.

"I´ve been in love with you since my 6th year at Hogwarts, and now that you´re finally mine, I´m never letting you go. Just so you know"

"So possessive. I like it"

Harry chuckled.

"Exactly who´s fault is it that it took you this long eh, Potter? We could have been married by now had you not been such a noble git in school and just swept me off my feet and kissed me already! Boyfriend or not! I was arse over elbow in love with you, you idiot!" She said, hitting at his shoulder playfully.

"I know, I know! I was a noble twat, alright! I'll never do that mistake again" He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss, pouring all the love he felt for her into it. They broke apart breathlessly sometime later.

"Ginny Potter" She mused "I like the sound of that"

Harry smiled widely at her."I like it too"

Harry couldn´t help but imagine Ginny walking towards him in a white dress. He felt a warm and cosy feeling inside just thinking about it and he kind of hoped Ginny wouldn´t mind a short engagement. But first things first, and that was surviving tomorrow.

"I must admit that I am more than a little worried how Ron will react. He hasn't exactly been thrilled by the idea of us together before. " Harry said, thinking back at that time at Hogwarts when he´d revealed his feelings towards Ginny to Ron and it didn´t exactly end in the best way.

"That´s actually part of the reason I never acted on my feelings for you back then, I was afraid I would have to choose between you and my best friend"

"What made you decide it was worth to take a chance with me now?" She asked, fingers plying with the locks on his chest.

"Well, when the aftermath of the war was dealt with, and there were no more death eaters to hunt down, no more houses to rebuild, no more distractions. I found myself even more in love with you than ever before. But seeing you bring Dean to the burrow, him holding your hand, kissing you. I can´t even begin to describe how difficult that was for me" Just remembering those moments had Harry's chest restrict slightly.

"That´s why I stopped coming to your mothers Sunday dinners for a while, blaming it on training. Then suddenly one day Ron told me you broke it off with him and I could hardly believe my luck. Bloody hard trying to hide the joy I felt in that moment from your brother. So I made the decision right then and there to tell you what I felt and here we are"

"I´m so grateful you did"

"Best decision I ever made"

"Right you are. I might even reward you for that. _Right now._" Ginny said before she started kissing him, hungrily and needy. Harry eagerly responded as he tilted his head to give her better access. She moved to straddle his lap and as her naked body settled against him. Harry was positive he was the luckiest bloke alive.

**oOo**

"OI MATE? YOU IN THERE?" Hard knocking sounds followed the voice and Harry woke confused only to feel something disappear swiftly from under his head, making him bounce down on the mattress.

"whaa...geene?" In his sleep drunken state, Harry couldn´t quite grasp why Ginny would be yelling at him.

He fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table, putting them on. Turning towards his girlfriend he could see now where his pillow had disappeared off too. It was firmly pressed over Ginny's head, the only thing visible was the tips of her red hair sticking out.

"Make it stop." Ginny's muffled voice sounded from under the pillow as the knocking started again.

"HARRY! OPEN UP OR I SWEAR I`LL TAKE THIS DOOR DOWN"

That last sentence made for an abrupt wakeup call and Harry quickly realised it wasn´t Ginny but in fact Ron, that was yelling and knocking on his bedroom door.

"WHAT THE HELL RON? BUGGER OFF!" Harry screamed back at the door.

"HEY! No need to be rude about it! Last time we talked you were feeling ill, and then mum tells me you went home early last night! We´re starting to get worried!"

"What he means is that Hermione´s getting worried and sent him" Ginny said, yawning soundly from beside him now without the pillow covering her face.

"Shhhhhh" Harry turned his head and gave her a warning look but it was already to late for damage control.

"You're not alone in there?"

Harry felt like banging his head against the wall. Sighing, and giving in to the inevitable, he got out of bed and pulled on his boxers uncomfortably over his morning wood and shuffled to open the door just enough to stick his head out. Thankfully, his bed was placed out of view.

"Sup Ron. I'm fine!" Harry was set on ending this conversation as quickly as possible. Before Ginny gave away her identity completely.

"_Sup? _Seriously mate. You look knackered, what´s up?" Ron questioned further.

Anger started to bubble inside Harry. Why did Ron always have to stick his fucking nose in everything? Why would he not just accept and leave.

"Nothing´s _UP_ Ron!" Harry shot back.

He could hear Ginny erupt in a set of giggles behind him at what she obviously thought was a humorous choice of words considering the state in his boxers right now. He scowled under his breath. Now was _not_ the time to come clean about them!

"Hey! Don´t give me that shitty attitude mate!" Harry could see Ron´s temper rising, his face getting redder. "We´re just worried about you! If you got that bird of yours in there and everything´s alright, then just bloody well say so instead of acting like a twat!" Ron countered heatedly.

"I said I'm ok! Stop sticking your big nose in everything!" Harry was really worked up now, more so than the situation dictated he realised, but it was too late to go back.

"_Yes_, I´m fine. _Yes,_ she´s in here, and y_es,_ we´re busy, so take your nose and get lost!"

"Well bloody fucking great then _mate_! Have a _shagtastic_ day!" Ron all but shouted before he slammed the door shut in Harrys face. His hard and fast footsteps could be heard moving towards the living room and soon Harry heard the fireplace flare.

"Your brother can be so aggravating at times" Harry said while furiously massaging his eyebrows. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Tell me about it. I grew up with him. I´m happy we´re telling them soon. I don´t think I could take any more of Ron´s interruptions to be honest."

"Same. I feel kind of guilty though. I don´t know what got into me just now, I got so angry and snapped at him without any real reason."Harry sighed. Feeling the anger leaving his body.

"Don´t beat yourself up. It will be all over tomorrow. Let´s not worry anymore today. Christmas isn´t until tomorrow and we got the whole day together. I don´t know about you, but I intent to make good use of this empty apartment"

Harry's eyes followed Ginny as she hopped out of bed and swiftly moved past him. She stopped in the doorway, turning towards him. Harrys eyes were eagerly raking her naked form in all its gloriousness. All thoughts of the argument forgotten. She truly had the most amazing body.

"Will you be joining me, or will you stand there gawking all day long? Ginny asked smirking at him. Harry realised he had been ogling her for quite some time.

Shaking his head slightly to try and clear it enough to form a coherent answer. "Joining you, definitely joining you!"

Just then Ginny turned and left the doorway, giving Harry a marvellous view of her backside.

"Oh, and Harry? she called from the hallway.

"Yea?"

"Loose the boxers..."

"Yes ma´am!" He replied eagerly tugging them off and running after Ginny towards the bathroom.

**oOo**

The next morning was Christmas day and Harry had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the fireplace flare. It must be Ginny, even though he had not expected her back so soon. She usually took at least two hours with all the washing, scrubs, lotions, and merlin knew what else she put on. All harry knew was that she always smelled amazing after everything.

He went out of the bathroom, tugging the towel from his waist to dry his dripping hair whilst walking towards the living room.

"Hey, did you forget someth-" He started while pulling the towel from his messy head.

"OI, I _do not _need to see your pecker on Christmas day mate!"

"Buggering hell! " Harry jumped in surprise at seeing not Ginny but Ron standing there, his hands firmly pressed over his eyes. He quickly covered himself with the towel tucking it snuggly around his waist again.

"Sorry! I was just surprised! I mean I didn´t expect it to be you."

"I do still live here you know" Ron mumbled, clearly still annoyed and now looking at Harry.

Not wanting this conversation to end in a similar way as the one yesterday, Harry decided to go about this one a little differently.

"I am really sorry about yesterday. You startled me but I don´t have any good explanation to why I was acting like a complete ass when you were only checking up on how I was feeling. I would have done the same if it were you"

" Yea, well..." Ron looked away, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry too for losing my temper so quickly. Hermione had been on me all morning about everything that had to be done before Christmas and then about you. I guess I was just stressed out."

"It´s alright. No worries Ron" Harry was relieved to know there was no ill will between them. Well, not until later this afternoon anyway.

"Mates again?" Harry said smirking as he opened his arms wide, offering Ron a hug.

"Keep that prick of yours far away from me!" Ron grimaced. "I just stopped by to make sure we were alright and all. I´m going to head back to Hermione's to get ready for dinner. I´ll see you there alright" He raised his hand to wave before adding "Oh, and merry Christmas. I can´t wait to meet your girl!"

Harry hardly had time to respond before Ron had stepped back through the fireplace, vanishing from sight. If only Ron knew what was to come later that day, Harry doubted he would be this excited.

**oOo**

"I'll be going through first, and then you follow in-" Ginny glanced up at the clock above the fireplace."-10 minutes! That should be enough time to make my dear brothers piss themselves a little!" She retorted gleefully, rubbing her hands together.

"Alright" Harry said, yet not feeling even the slightest bit alright at all. The sweat in his palms were returning and however calm he tried to act in front of Ginny, the nervousness was increasing with every passing minute. For the thousandth time he tried flatting down his unruly hair. It wasn´t that he thought her brothers would physically hurt him, not much anyway. He could hold his own. It was more the way they would now look at him knowing he´d lied to them. Deceived them. Defiled their only sister.

"Don´t be nervous. It will go great, I promise you!" Harry had some serious issues believing that and he could not understand how Ginny could be this calm right now.

"In fact. I´m positive my mother will smother you in hugs and kisses the minute she realises we´re together" Harry did indeed think Molly would be ecstatic. But that was where his hopeful expectations ended.

He didn´t give her an answer but instead drew her into to his chest, needing to feel her close. His lips quickly found hers and he felt that familiar tingling rush threw his spine like always with Ginny. That feeling that made him forget everything around him and just focus on one thing. Her. His hands started to roam her back, the silky material of her dress soft under his fingers, imagining it on the floor rather than on her figure. It all ended far too soon for Harry's liking as she pulled away from him.

"I think it´s best if we don´t come too dinner looking thoroughly snogged, don´t you?" she asked, smiling at him while patting down new wrinkles on her dress.

"I guess" He sighed.

" Do you think your mother served the eggnog yet or is it still too early? Any chance of you spiking it before I arrive adding perhaps some sedative potion?"

"Oh, stop it!" She said, kissing him reassuringly before stepping into the fireplace. Harry watched the green flames lick her body before looking up at the clock. Nine minutes and fifty-five seconds to go.

**oOo**


End file.
